Various central nervous system disorders such as depression, anxiety, etc. appear to involve the disturbance of the neurotransmitters noradrenaline (NA) and 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT), the latter also known as serotonin. The drugs most frequently used in the treatment of depression are believed to act by improving the neurotransmission of either or both of these physiological agonists. It appears that the enhancement of 5-HT neurotransmission primarily affects the depressed mood and anxiety, whereas the enhancement of noradrenaline neurotransmission affects the retardation symptoms occuring in depressed patients. The invention concerns compounds which have an effect on 5-HT neurotransmission.
Serotonin, or 5-HT, activity is thought to be involved in many different types of psychiatric disorders. For instance, it is thought that an increase in 5-HT activity is associated with anxiety, while a decrease in 5-HT release has been associated with depression. Serotonin has in addition been implicated in such diverse conditions as eating disorders, cardiovascular regulation and sexual behavior.
The 5-HT Receptors
The various effects of serotonin may be related to the fact that serotonergic neurons stimulate the secretion of severeal other hormones, e.g. cortisol, prolactin, .beta.-endorphin, vasopressin and others. The secretion of each of these other hormones appears to be regulated on a specific basis by several different 5-HT (serotonin) receptor subtypes. With the aid of molecular biology techniques, to date, these receptors have been classified as 5-HT.sub.1, 5-HT.sub.2, 5-HT.sub.3, and 5-HT.sub.4. The 5-HT.sub.1 receptor is further subdivided into the 5-HT.sub.IA, 5-HT.sub.IB, 5-HT.sub.IC and 5-HT.sub.ID subtypes. Each receptor subtype is involved in a different serotonin function and has different properties.
5-HT-Receptor-Active Agents
The mechanism of action for the drugs generally used today in the therapy of mental depression is indirect, i.e. they act by blocking the re-uptake of the neurotransmitters (NA and/or 5-HT) released from nerve terminals in the central nervous system. These drugs increase the concentration of the neurotransmitters in the synaptic cleft and hence restore adequate neurotransmission.
A fundamentally different way of improving the neurotransmission in the central nervous system in 5-HT neurons would be to use a direct 5-HT-receptor-active agent. In order to minimize side effects, or to effect a specific type of behavior or serotonin function, a high selectivity for a specific 5-HT receptor subtype would be preferred. Agonists can be used to activate specific receptors.
The object of the present invention is to provide compounds for therapeutic use, especially for treatment of 5-hydroxytryptamine mediated disorders in the central nervous system, for instance, depression, anxiety, obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD), anorexia, senile dementia, migraine, stroke, Alzheimer's disease, hypertension, thermoregulatory and sexual disturbances, pain and for treatment of disturbances in the cardiovascular system.